Another talk by A lake
by Jake Cat
Summary: T.K. and Kari both get sucked into the digi-world by a familar lake. I would advise to read Atalk by A lake first before reading this, 02 Takari fic


Another talk by A lake  
  
Disclaimer: Again I'm putting this up, I do not own digimon or the characters I just write about it okay so don't sue me.  
  
Setting: Takes place in the 02 show, T.K. and Kari are both suck into the digi-world, that looks like a forest with a lake.  
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Math is boring Kari thought as she did her work waiting for class and the day to end, Why do we even do it, it's so boring, Then the bell rang and she ran to her locker."Hey Kari" someone siad to her "Hey T.K., hows it goin?" she asked "I'm good, what about you""I'm tired, math was so boring" she sighed and closed her locker and turned to him, Man he's cute, he's smart, strong, athletic, hmmmm...."Hey Kari,...oh hey T.A" "Davis, that's T.K." Kari said as she rolled her eyes " How hard is that?""Okay, sorry T.K." Davis said as he slumped back,"Okay good" Kari said as she patted him on the back,"Well I'm going home okay, bye""Bye Kari" Davis and T.K. said in unison and waved to her goodbye, "Well bye Davis""Ya bye T.A." T.K. rolled his eyes and walked away.  
"Tai I'm home" Kari yelled "Hey Kari, how was school""God your just like mom always asking me that, you know I despise school" Kari said as she threw her back pack in the corner of her room.Now for homework  
"Hey mom I'm home" T.K. yelled "Hey T.K., how was school?" Nancy yelled "Okay, but it is still school""And hows Kari?" Nancy called with A certain tone in her voice,"Ummmm, good I guess, why do you ask?""Ooohhhh no reason"Nancy was smiling A nice big smile was on her face and T.K. was blushing at that,"DON,T EVEN THINK OF IT" T.K. yelled "Okay calm down I was just saying......""Don't there is nothing between me and Kari okay were just friends" T.K. was still mad "so your just friends?" She asked "yes" T.K. said harshly "For now""AHHHHHH"  
"Well now that that's done I can ask the others if they want to go to the digi-world" Kari grabed her mini computer thing when A bright light surrounded her and then she was gone."Huh, where am I, oh no some digimon brought me here and they want my help agian" Kari said rolling her eyes " Okay you brought me here now what do you want" but no one answered. Then she walked around and she gathered her surroundings and found out she was in A forest and it's near A beautiful lake, "Wow, nice lake, it's famillar some how, like I've seen it or I somthing important happpen here" Kari thought for awhile and couldn't figuar it out," I wish Tai was here or T.K." I wish T.K. was here more than Tai Kari thought but didn't want to say it just in case someone was there.  
"Hmmm, I wonder if I should see what everyone is doing cause I'm bored" T.K. said aloud, then he sees something glowing,"huh, why is my D3 glowing?" then poof just like Kari, he dissapeared,"Okay this is wierd where am I?" T.K. then heard something "What is that?....thats Kari I know it is" he ran towards the sound,"Hey Kari is that you?""T.K.....T.K. it is you T.K. I thought I was stuck here all alone" she ran to him and hugged him, T.K. blushed at this but hugged back, Kari just realized she was still hugging T.K. and let go and blushed "Ummm sorry about that, just got A bit scared""I understand, it happens to all of us"then he looked around,"Hey doesn't this place look familar?""Ya thats what I was saying, hmmmm huh" they both looked shocked they were remembering something.  
*flashback*   
"Hey Kari do you think it's possiable for us to fall in love""Of course T.K. why do you ask?""Cause.....well ......ummmm.... no reason just curous"  
*end of flashback*  
"Hey T.K. why did you ask me that?""Well...you see..." T.K. just say it, god how I wish I had the crest of courage, "Well" Kari tapped her foot "Okay, Kari look I like you okay and not just as A friend okay, I...I...I love you Hikari Kamiya, I always have and always will okay" T.K. said rather harshly for the moment, Kari just stood there frozen in shock,"IT's okay if you don't feel the same way Kari, I'll understand no matter who it is, even if it's Davis or anyone else, it won't matter okay" T.K. said half sad, half glad,"No T.K., I've always felt the same way it's just always been hard to spit it out, but you helped me with those words, Takeru Takaishi I love you too" she was about to cry when T.K. grabed her and kissed her passionatly and she kissed back, when they finally stopped kissing they were breathing hard and they found out to there surprise they were in T.K.'s room,"huh, were are we?" Kari asked "I believe were in my room""Oh that makes sense...so what are we going to tell the others?""the truth of course, lets just hope Davis doesn't blow his top, now that I think of it, I hope Tai doesn't blow his top""Good point, my brothers way over protective and will blow his top as soon as he hears about it" T.K. looked worried "I'm dead he's going to kill me""Take it easy T.K. he always liked you""Ya but will he like me enough to let me date his sister?""He better or else" then they started to laugh,"Okay, then we will tell then at the meeting, all of them will be there so we'll tell them then deal""deal, see you then bye" she waved bye and so did he and she left. When she left T.K. jumped for joy, Yess she loves me, she loves me, she loves me.  
Kari was doing the same thing when she got out of the apartment building, "Now all we have to do is tell them all and it will be perfected except for Davis, he will be mad, well he will have to deal with it cause I love T.K." then started to walk towards her house with A large smile on her face.  
The end   



End file.
